A touch of sense
by FaenAki
Summary: You're not loosing your mind, it's expanding. 7 people around the world are connected. They can access each others knowledge, language and skill. I feel what you feel, i see what you see. I see you, but you're not really here. Together they form a dangerous team, without even knowing it. But they don't want to be stopped. AU. Fem!Tetsuya x ? other pairings [Raiting T-M]


.oOo.

 **Prologue: We are all caged birds**

.oOo.

 _Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.  
From the perfect start to the finish line._

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

 _'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

 _Setting fire to your insides for fun._

 _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong, the lovers that went wrong._

Daughter – Youth

.oOo.

Looking back, I've never bought a vase of my own. Often walking past the big windows of antique shops, only stopping in front of it to admire the beautiful vases inside. Many friends of mine who married and had a beautiful home. A vase sitting on the shelf for everyone to admire.

Silly little thoughts really, that I still wonder why I didn't bother to go inside that little shop down the street corner and buy myself the vase I so desperatly wanted.

If I look back, thinking what would happen if I had pushed open that old oaken door, and bought that vase, would my future have changed?

If I had a chanse to go back in time, would I have continued like I did, or would I have walked into that little shop? Even after the hell I saw and lived, I still would have continued my walk like I did back then. I would still face the dangers, feel the heat of the hell flames licking my skin, but knowing, I survived my adventure, and came where I now call home, I would do it a second time.

* * *

She ran downstairs her teal blue hair brushing her neck. As she stepped downstairs she was greeted by the sight of her father taking orders from customers. The Kuroko family owned a small café in India, her parents being very happy to do so. Her family being pale skinned, they stood out from the group. Certainly the villagers around had their fair share of opinions on that, but it didn't seem to bother her fathers café.

Kuroko Tetsuki stood infront of the umbrella box, pulling out umbrellas, only to notice they were all broken and trashed.

"Dad, where are the umbrellas?" Kuroko shouted, she rarely shouted. She had been raised to be the quiet obidiant child. Her curly teal polka hair, her pale white skin and the rosy cheeks., her big ocean blue eyes, should have made her stand out, but it made her stand less. She was short for her age, and had a petite form, small breasts. She was almost invinsible. And that, was the reason she now shouted, so her father would notice her, when he was busy at work.

Her dad certainly heard her, and his head rose from the table to look at the open door, his face turned from the usually smiling to consern as he excused himself and walked to Tetsuki.

Tetsukis father and mother were both tall, and pale skinned, she had gotten her teal hair and eyes from her father, as she had gotten her sweet nature from her mother.

He put his hand on her shoulder "The umberellas are upstairs" and as he turned her, as she tried to protest, so she saw outside "But you won't be needing one, it's all sunny, no rain even near!" he claimed as he pointed outside.

"But dad, I heard the rain! I even heard thunder!" she explained, turning fast to look at her father, her face showing her confusion.

Her father patted her shoulder, and gave her a small encouraging smile "Maybe it was your fathers tears, when he knows he has to give up his daughter soon."

"But dad! I thought you were happy about me getting married?" she exclaimed, looking at her father. Tetsuki felt her dad move his hand from her shoulder to placing it on her cheek to wipe a non existant tear.

"Tears can be both for happiness, and sadness." he stated.

She looked at him, until she remembered she was in a hurry and in a rush gave her father a hug and ran out.

She stopped running as she neared the temples, and started walking in a calm manner, not showing she was exhausted from running. She calmly climbed up the stairs and greeted the monks who walked around doing their daily rutines, everything from praying to the gods, to sweep the stone floors, around the temples, to greet tourists. Some greeted her, as she walked past, some were too busy to say anything, but most of them didn't even notice her entering.

Tetsuki walked towards a big humanoid statue with a elephant head and four human hands, it was covered with flower crowns. In front of it was a small altar for food, and a small rug colored with crimson red and yellow. Tetsuki put a small plate with rice cakes on the small altar and sat down on her knees on the rug and bowed down in respect.

"These gifts aren't given for human greed, but please Ganesha, give your ear for my small plead." she stated, and sat up stairing into Ganeshas eyes.

"I don't know what to do, or were to go. I have lost my way from the light that you gave me. I thought my parents would be happy when I graduated from university, and got a good job. You see, at work, our boss has a son, and every woman loves him, but he paid no mind for them...except for me. You should have seen my fathers smile. Ganesha, maybe you even saw him dancing around the house when he heard it. Even mother of mine, was crying tears of joy, welcoming him into the family. How my boss hugged me and called me daughter, my fiancés eyes of lust when he knew I was now his to take." she bit her lips and lowered her eyes to look at her small hands that rested on her lap.

"But I do not love him."

* * *

 **6333,3km away from Dubai, India. : Berlin**

It was raining, you could even hear some thunder in the background as they lowered his grandfathers coffin down to the grave. He swallowed as faint memories passed his mind, as his eyes stared at the black stone. _'Daiki Dan 04.08.1933-02.03.2016'_

People were singing Ave Maria around him, his grandfathers favorite song, as the coffin was lowered. Everyone were dressed in black, many of them holding up black umberellas, some seeking shelter under them. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view on the grave stone, thinking he saw something. And surely a pale faced woman with teal hair was reflected on the stone. He thought he heard her say _'But I do not love him.'_ , he looked around him, if her face was reflected she had to stand somewhere next to him. He had never seen her before, surely most of the people attending this funeral were people he rarely saw or even knew, but she stood out the most. Was she talking to the dead corpse in the coffin, or..? He couldn't see her anywhere from the people standing next to him. His aunt giving him odd looks for looking more interested in something else than his dead grandfather. He turned his head back to look at the gravestone, only to see, that there was no face reflected on the grave stone. He smacked his face with his hand and massaged his eyes, thinking he must be tired after all that planning he made last night.

But why did she seem so real?

After the funeral, he got called out.

"Aomine, is everything alright? You look rather pale." his aunt stated, looking at him with worry in her eyes. He mutely nodded "I thought I saw someone."

"You're not taking drugs are you?" she sighed.

Aomines eyes snapped open and looked at her in disbelief "What? No! Is that what you think of me?" his aunt only shook her head and gave a small smile, she seemed sad though.

She gripped his shoulders and pulled him closed and hugged him, whispering that he should pay a visit on his fathers grave before they left. Aomine seemed taken a back but said nothing, he mutely nodded again, and turned to leave. He did not see the worry in his aunts eyes as he left.

He brushed past small trees that seemed to want to smack the shit out of his face, as he pushed them away. He walked for a couple minutes until he came to the grave he least wanted to see, his fathers.

" _Daiki Dimitri 04.04.1965-04.04.2000"_

He had died on his birthday with a bullet through his head, serves that bastard right. Aomine gripped his black jeans zipper and pulled it down to take a whiz on his fathers grave. As he was done, he zipped his pants back up and talked away flipping the finger towards the grave.

* * *

Aomine tackled his bed as if it had run away and just got back from it's run. He hugged his pillows and burried his head into the pillow, inhaling the scent of his pillow. He groaned as he got up from his bed, hearing his phone ring.

"Daiki." he grunted, putting his phone on speaker. He tugged his shirt and started unbuttoning his collared shirt.

"Hey, man! Are we doing it tonight or never?" the voice sounded from his phone.

Aomine didn't anwser right away, as he pulled off his shirt, his eyes making contact with the mirror as his shirt fell down to the floor. The funny thing was that the shape reflected on the mirror, wasn't him, it was a girl, the same girl he had seen reflectedat the grave stone earlier!

She was short compaired to him, she was teal haired with a cute cury polka styled hair, wearing a deep blue saree with white flowered details. She looked equally shocked, as if she saw him.

Her eyes moved as if she absorbed every detail of his body. From his deep blue blackish short hairstyle to his dark skinned body, to his abs, to his black jeans and bare feet.

Her eyes trembled in shock, as she hid her blush behind her hands and looking away with shame, as if she never seen a male body before.

Aomines eyes looking at her with equal interest as she had looked at him. Her saree fitter her perfectly, it followed her form perfectly, looking stylish, yet comfortable and relaxed.

He bit his finger as he gave her a last gaze, muttering 'oh shit'. Until he was brought back to reality by his friend.

"Oh Shit? Do you mean you forgo-" his friends voice was cut off though, by Aomines voice.

"Yea, it happens tonight, I finished planning how to get in last night."

" _Let's go rob some bitches!"_

* * *

 **Sari (Saree)** \- Is an South Asian garment for females thet consists of a drape from 4,5m-8meters lenght (5-9yards I believe?) It often has shorts sleeves and covers cleavage and back. The drape is often very detailed, and stylish. The saree is axxociated with grace, and is widely regarded as a symbol of grace in South Asian cultures.

2/7 main characters have been introduced.

 **Name:** Kuroko Tetsuki

 **Sex:** Female

 **Age:** 25 (31.01.1991) **  
Status:** Engaged (Is not happy about it) **  
Lives in:** India, Dubai **  
Religion:** Hinduism **  
Occupation:** Researcher in chemistry (Would have wanted to work with children, but wanted her parents to be happy and went to university)

 **Name:** Daiki Aomine

 **Sex:** Male

 **Age:** 30 (31.08.1986) **  
Status:** Single (Though has one night stands) **  
Lives in:** Germany, Berlin **  
Religion:** Atheist  
 **Occupation:** Criminal; Robber

* * *

Hi! I'm Faen, I've been alot on fanfiction lately, but never published anything of my own. So this is my first time publishing here, I hope you like it. I got inspired from the show Sense8, if you ever heard of it, or not, I recommend it with open arms. If you're wondering if it's going to take the same turns as the show, it will not. My motherlanguage isn't english, so I am sorry if I have misspelled.

Questions you might ask:

 **Why is Kuroko a woman?**  
Because I wouldn't have gotten it to work if everyone had been male, and one female. I needed at least two. And Kuroko being the one who could pull it off.

 **Who are the other 5?**  
I think you can guess already.

 **Is the rating going to go up?**

Probably...hehe..

 **Is there going to be slash?**

Yes! And you will decide! I have a whom I've given some thoughts. But all relationships are considered open rn, from gay to lesbian to hetero. It's up to you readers.

Thank you for giving this fanfiction a chanse. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
